1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of rear wheel steering and relates, in particular, to a system for adjusting a wheel lock angle of a wheel of a motor vehicle, and to a method for adjusting a wheel lock angle of a wheel of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known steering devices for a rear wheel steering system have, in a similar way to conventional front axle steering systems, a track rod which connects the right-hand and left-hand rear wheels to one another. A wheel lock angle is adjusted here by electromechanically or electrohydraulically controlled displacement of the track rod. However, such steering devices require a considerable degree of structural complexity.
German laid-open patent application DE 40 20 547 A1 discloses a device for adjusting the wheel lock angle of the rear wheels, in which device a track rod and a wheel guide link are held on a wheel carrier by means of a tilting lever element. The track rod is connected via a lever to a piston rod of a hydraulic actuator element which controls pivoting of the wheel. However, this device requires a specific wheel suspension system, which also results in a considerable degree of structural complexity.
In order to integrate a steering device for adjusting a wheel lock angle of a wheel of a motor vehicle, in particular of a rear wheel, into a conventional wheel suspension system, DE 102005020396 discloses a steering device which comprises at least one wheel guide member by means of which a wheel carrier of the wheel is connected to a vehicle body, wherein the wheel carrier can pivot about a rotational axis which runs essentially parallel to the plane of the wheel, and the wheel guide member is coupled to the wheel carrier at a distance from the rotational axis. The length of the wheel guide member can be adjusted here by means of a drive unit.